Indigo Soul
by CherryShadows
Summary: On the run from her past a girl meets a young maiden who just might get her. Will the past come back to haunt her or will she finally get the freedom she seeks? Will not follow standard ME storylines. Romance/Angst/Adventure/Sexual content/Little bit of Fluff
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Bioware owns all. Strictly for personal enjoyment._

_Rated: M for strong language & sexual content_

_Pairing: Femshep/Liara however it may change_

_Story is based in the ME universe and there will be some familiar stuff going on but there will be some creative hoopla with characters, personalities, and ages. Oh and this is my first fan fiction so please be gentle . This will be the semi introduction to my Shepard, to kinda give you guys a brief look into her persona. Hope you like it. All comments are welcomed. Enjoy_

Prologue: Proficient Business Woman

Earth: New York

"Let me explain what is happening. Your carotid artery and trachea has just been severed. It feels like cups of warm water are rapidly flowing down your chest but if you were to look down you'd relies, it was your own blood. The brain is not getting the oxygen it needs. You have one to three minutes before you go into unconscious. Death will follow soon after."

The man sits up from his bed while grab his throat. His eyes widening as he look on in panic seeing the female before him kneel at his side. She was staring menacingly at him before she got up walking away again to begin her dialogue.

"Right now you're feeling woozy and next a wave of nausea has over taken you. Then your vision will start to cloud, darkness surpassing you as death finally welcomes you into its arms."

She heard the thud of the man's body hit the floor, as she began to whip the blood from her knife onto her thigh. Turning around to view her handy work, she ignited a cigarette. Clouds of exhaled grey came out of lips as she sighed. Putting away her knife and pulling out her omni tool, she proceeded to whip all the security feeds of her being in the complex. After grabbing the credits she was owed, she left the apartment disappearing into the night.

It was dark outside and freezing rain was pouring down upon her, however she didn't shiver. Walking underneath an old bridge, she crouches near a small puddle leaking into the sewers. At seventeen years of age, Demi Shepard was a proficient business woman. Providing whatever her customers wants was her job. She liked to think of herself as a connoisseur getting the job done properly. Only when the costumer didn't reimburse her for the labor, did she take such drastic measures.

A raspy voice speaks behind the bars of the manhole.

"Puppets on a string dance to the conductor's magic wand. It's time for a new consciousness to awaken and take flight. The fate of those who never fly can be found only at a certain time?"

Blowing the clouds of smoke into the manhole, Demi replied, "The crow flies at midnight". Moments later Demi was descending into her gangs secrete lair. Walls of graffiti reading the Tenth Street Reds sprayed all along the walls with their logo. A rose with its veins and thorns wrapping around a skull. Walking into the commons of their hide out, she was greeted with a site. A group was surrounding her best friend Toombs, as he danced around in red laced thong singing very badly, _"Like a virgin touch for the very first time, like a virgin, something something next to mine, GONNA GIVE ALL MY LOVE, BOOOY"!_

Smirking she smashed her cigarette and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms as she watched the scene. Toombs was a seventeen year old British punk, she meet as a teen in the favelas (slums) of Rio de Janeiro. He was being pick on by some older kids when she stuck up for him, earning her a beating. They've been attach to the hip ever since. Chuckling lightly she couldn't help but think that Toombs wasn't that bad to look at in a thong. Rubbing his manly hairy chest, Toombs was about to let off another verse when he saw her. Busting into a wide grin he proceeded to walk over to her.

"You bloody wanker, enjoy the show. I hope you know I prefer my creds upfront". Toombs points to the group behind him as he says, "these blokes just don't appreciate a good showman".

"I wouldn't pay a single cred to watch your pale ass to continue to attempt to sing," Demi said in an impish tone. A semi-murderous look was thrown her way before Toombs broke into another wide grin responding, "Oh piss off you horse fucking muppet, my mum says I have the voice of an angel". Demi lets out a deep throaty laugh saying, "Your mothers a whore and it's hard for her to hear with all cocks in her ear, speaking of which cover up".

"You fucking twat, take that back", Toombs demands playfully pushing her while giggling like a school girl. Shaking her head no, Demi starts to walk towards her room motioning Toombs to follow. "Where's Shane?" she asked. "He's meeting some Asari, something about a bloody upcoming job for the gang", Toombs says while entering Demi's room. Crossing his arms as he leans against the wall he declares, "It's got his knickers all in a pinch, being a bloody prick about it too, saying information is on a need to know bases". Demi sits on her bed while she shakes her head not liking the idea of their leader going off alone and not telling the gang about it. "Don't know when he'll be back but in the mean time, he says you're in charge", Toombs states while sit ting down next to her on the bed. Turning to gaze at her, he begins grinning saying, "So my dear commander…. Shall we shag now or shag later". "Um how bout never", she states while smashing a pillow to his face.

Getting up to leave Toombs laughs decreeing, "You are a bloody tosser and I do not wish you a good night madam". Slamming her door dramatically, Demi sighed then softly chuckled at her best friend before turning in for the night.


	2. The Great Escape part1

_A/N: Bioware owns all. Strictly for personal enjoyment._

_Rated: M for strong language & sexual content_

_Pairing: Femshep/Liara _

Chapter One: The Great Escape part 1

Milky Way/Artemis Tau/ Knossos System

Prison Ship Purgatory

Eight months later:

Deep in the bowels of the Artemis Tau cluster the Blue Suns prison ship Purgatory drifted silently through space. The turian warden Kuril just acquired more criminal filth to the ship. The worst of the worst always ended here and this time the human home world couldn't control its delinquents and decided to outsource their problem onto him. On his home planet of Palaven he work in law enforcement but after seeing to many bastards go free he quit. The Blue Suns provided him the opportunity to create a prison where the scum of the galaxy couldn't escape and get the exact justice they deserved. The security precautions might be considered harsh by some but Kuril felt it was for the good of the galaxy and that's why he did these things.

Sitting in his office overlooking the facility, the turian grab the first file on his desk. "Great another human," Kuril mumbled while looking over the dossier about his newest addition. Female species and very attractive for a human, the warden thought. He could rake in a ton of credits for a pretty face and he had a few clienteles who had a human fetish. Five foot eight with smooth bronze skin that was marked with strange unique scars and tattoos that weren't recognizable to him.

Unknown name, origin, the kid was practically a ghost until recently. Kuril couldn't believe his luck with girl, the fact that she was completely unknown made her easier to sell on the market. Extensive record hence the reason why she was sent here, apparently pick up for a robbery. The warden's mandibles twitch into a smile as he leered at the two toned defiant hazel grey eyes. It was almost like she was really peering straight into his core but he'd soon break that rebellious spirit. Purgatory will devour the young human then toss her remains out to the black emptiness of space.

"Prisoner L'34864361H has been fully transferred to her cell sir," a batarian guard alerted Kuril. The bare faced turian stared at the four eyed alien trying to decide which set eyes to look at before responding, "Good gather some guards to welcome our new inmate." The terminal in the office began to chime catching the warden's attention. Not bothering to dismiss the batarian he reached over and pressed a button. "Accept," the warden muttered while focusing on the holographic pad behind his desk.

Materializing out of the holo-pad was the image of a human male sitting in a chair. Thick clouds of smoke from a cigar cascade through the projection obscuring most of the human face but the warden could tell he was of high society by his expensive tailored jacket.

"Good evening Warden Kuril, it has come to my organization attention that you've recently acquired something of mine. A human girl from earth how much is she," the man asked from the holo. "Human I don't believe I understand what you're talking about," Kuril responded sharply. Participating in the first contact war had caused Kuril to develop a long standing hatred for humans and some of his close comrades were killed in the war.

Besides you never knew who was listening. Recently there was escape that brought the unnecessary attention of the citadel council. Shaking his head the warden reminded himself that there wasn't a body found. Another puffy cloud of smoke was exhaled as the human replied, "10,000 credits should suffice." Kuril's mandibles twitch in laughter because this human must be joking. "Your kind is always so funny. Do you know how hard it is to run a prison ship in space human? I have to keep filth like your kind in suitable conditions. Your offer is a insult and surely you do not want to insult your superior."

The man exhaled another puffy of smoke replying, "Let me make this clear turian, the investigation into your ship is impending, rumors of inhumane conditions and a slaving operation. Now I understand that you wouldn't want any of this information to come out especially to the council."

The warden eyes narrowed and hands clenched into a fist at the foolish human, heatedly responding, "You have no proof human, your kind might be able to bully its way in political affairs but you don't frighten me. I was at Shanxi."

A brief pregnant pause while the human took another puff on his cigar. Slowly exhaling the man responded, "Then you were there when we drove you out, warden I'm not here debate but since you insist on being rude a 1,000 credit." The warden stared in disbelief at the human he couldn't believe the gall of this lower being. Just before the turian was going to give the human a piece of his mind he caught sight of something that gave him pause. An icy gaze of steely blue eyes that almost looked prosthetic. "Do you really want to play this game human," Kuril questioned, he was becoming more annoyed by this mysterious creepy human.

Interrupting Kuril's thoughts the man began to speak again, "I believe you know a Mr. Samuel Waltz the human diplomats' son who went missing also known as prisoner Q58622491P." Kuril's blood ran cold almost immediately when he heard the name. The ring of his omni-tool broke his daze. What he saw when opening the message made him lose his nerve. "They… the they found the body," the turian breathlessly whispered. It didn't matter how Kuril thought, he couldn't afford any slip ups.

The warden bitterly agreed saying, "Very well human I accept your deal." Shifting in his seat the human replies, "I will send an operative with the credits and oh warden Kuril, I like my possessions in working condition." The holo was then terminated ending the conversation.

* * *

_Black ominous clouds hovered over the sky while rain threatened to pour down upon the metropolis. Struggling as they ran through the gritty desolate back alleys of the city and hearing the sounds of police sirens blaring in the background distance. Several derelict buildings formed the gloomy alleyway, that didn't seem to have an end. Waste lay scattered on the ground with the strong smell of stale urine and feces as they progressed. There were no trees, stubby weeds poked through the cracks of deteriorating concrete of sidewalks. It was the wasteland of the long forgotten concrete jungle. _

_Her heart was pounding a mile a minute as she gripped his sides tightly. Feeling the blood seeping through her fingers out of his wound caused her chest to tighten in shame. "YOU NEED TO GO NOW," she screamed while discarding her M-98 sniper rifle. He'll make it she thought he's a good kid doesn't have to be caught up in this bullshit and I can shake the heat. Seeing a entry way that could be used in his escape, she began pushing her friend inside a passage way leading into the sewers. _

_"Now don't be stupid and get the fuck outta here aight kid, the commanda got this," she said chuckling as she playfully hit his face. The exact moment their eyes connected they knew it would be the last time they see each other. Hastily turning away from her friend, she watches law enforcement vehicles fly toward them. Cursing the man grabs his friends arm hissing in pain, "Damn it Shepard, I won't let you do this….I." _

_Demi cut him off by placing her hands on his lips. Closing her eyes and shaking her head because she couldn't allow this to happen. When opened her eyes, the hurt was evident in his gaze. It's for his good she thought, if you want you'll suffer and if you love, you'll grieve. She started to lean in inching closer to his face but suddenly it morphs into a dazzling bright red beam. She feels her body ignite in flames, searing the skin and molting it into dust._

_. _

"YAAAARAWWA," Demi screamed surging from her slumber. Her heart was rapidly hammering as she frantically glanced about the room. A profuse layer of sweat clung to her skin as her hands clenched tightly around the cotton sheets on the bed she was sitting on. In darkness a honeyed voice speaks,**_ "Sooner or later you'll run out of places to run."_**This voice that was intangible but always in attendance. Rubbing her temples she quickly got up, feet lightly hitting the cold steel floor.

His face flashes abruptly through her brain causing Demi to take a deep breath. Her old trick of putting distressing thoughts to the back of her mind wasn't working right now. **_"Running away will never make you free,"_**a honeyed voice spoke amusingly. She departed for good reason, betrayal had caused her too. Losing her best friend felt like sucker punch straight to the gut. He betrayed her but the emotional connections were still there along with loneliness.

Not just any kind of loneliness but the kind that hits you like a wave nausea. He had led her enemy through the front door. **_"You're a pussy. I would have never put up with any that shit. I'll kill him. I'll kill him. I should kill you too totally fucking deserve it for that bullshit but well shit….." _**the honeyed voice chuckled darkly. "Why'd you do it Toombs did you even know," Demi mumbled to herself. Cerberus was her shadow and contemplating that she figured she had at least a day or so until she was found.

A dim light shining outside Demi's cell illuminated her steps as she begins to wash her face in the faucet. Developing her in secret, this independently funded organization has been haunting her for years. She was their peculiar weapon, created for a purpose she didn't quite understand, remember or necessarily agree with. Looking down at her solid colored clothing and listening to the echoing clang of gates opening and closing she realized this place was a prison.

Shit this was not good she thought; I really needed to escape soon. **"****_Calm. The. Fuck. Down we can get out of this just breath and stop ignoring me,"_**the honeyed voice at her reflection she heard the overlapping sound of heavy footsteps. Three, four no five guards she figured. Her body sensed the were heading towards her. It was like a switch went off, readying her body for fight mode. The natural instinct to kill to protect herself instantly taking over.

When the door of her cell swished open, Demi swung around and roundhouse kick the first guard viciously in the gut. He sputtered out a string of curses and crumpled to the ground. Laughing manically as the other four guards rushed towards her, she summoned a biotic throw. The dark energy was unstable and violently fling the remaining guards backwards into a wall. Not bothering to admire her handy work, she quickly picks up one of the guards shotguns and starts to run.


End file.
